A load (e.g., a chip) may comprise a plurality of circuit paths. A “circuit path” may be interpreted to mean arrangements of electronic circuitry through which current may flow. Each path generally comprises a plurality of transistors. In some cases, each path may be designed to perform a specific function. One of these paths may be the most poorly-performing (i.e., slowest) path, due to any of a variety of reasons, such as circuit complexity. The circuit path that limits the overall performance frequency of other circuit paths and/or the load itself may be termed the “critical path.”
Any of a variety of factors, such as temperature, voltage, manufacturing variation and other factors not specifically disclosed herein may affect the speed of the critical path, as well as that of any of the other circuit paths. For example, because the voltage supplied to a circuit path is applied to some or all of the transistors in the circuit path, the voltage dictates, at least in part, the performance of the transistors in the path. In turn, the performance of the transistors dictates, at least in part, the speed of the circuit path itself. Thus, if a voltage that is delivered to a circuit path is undesirably high or low (i.e., the voltage has been substantially altered by various circuit components and phenomena between a voltage source and the circuit path), the performance speed of the circuit path may likewise be undesirably high or low.
In some cases, such factors may impact the speed of the critical path and/or another path such that the speed of the path may become excessively low or excessively high. If the speed becomes excessively low, the path and/or the load may cease to function. Conversely, if the speed becomes excessively high, the chip and/or the load may waste power or even become damaged.